Broken
by Meova
Summary: Holly wakes up in a room, blindfolded and cuffed to a bed. How did she get there? What will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel like I have to warn you guys, this is one of my most adult fanfics up to date. There's implied rape, too. I strongly advice against reading this if you don't like adult fics. Or are below 13. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Artemis Fowl, but I don't, sadly.**

**Beta'er: Opal Roseblossom**

Chapter 1

'Where am I?' Holly moaned. 'Why can't I see? Why can't I move? Help!'

It was all very confusing in her head. _What had happened? _She could remember going to her work this morning... If it even was this morning. She didn't have a clue how long she'd been out. It could've been a week as well as a couple of hours. After work, she remembered going home, opening the door, and then nothing. It scared her. Holly never had holes in her memory, not even when Artemis had knocked her out because he wanted to held her hostage.

_But, that could be because he used a dart_.

No one had ever hit her on the head to knock her unconscious... Until today. She remembers it dimly now, that someone had been waiting for her behind her door. She hadn't seen that person, though. She tried to open her eyes. They opened, alright, but her vision remained black.

_I surely haven't gone blind, have I?_

A wave of exhaustion swept over her, and she obediently closed her eyes and slept.

When she woke up, things started to get a lot more clearer. This time, she noticed she was laying on a bed. She opened her eyes again, and still saw darkness. _Someone blindfolded me_, she realised. She wanted to pull it away, she wanted to see again. But she couldn't move her arms. They were above her head, locked to something...

_Great. Cuffed to a bed, I dare to bet_.

Her arms were spread, so she couldn't try to free herself. Whoever had put her on this bed was pretty smart, and knew what he was doing. Even though she knew it was useless, she still tried to get out of the cuffs, and to get the blindfold away. When it didn't work, she screamed.

'Help!'

After a lot of fruitless attempts, and a lot of sleeping to restore all of her energy lost on those attempts, she heard someone come to her room. She tried to make her voice, hoarse from all the screaming, shout for help another time, but it wouldn't co-operate. She lay there, not moving, hoping that the person would turn out to be someone who'd save her.

'Holly, are you awake?' She could've recognised that voice from everywhere.

'Artemis? Why are you here?'

Silence meeted that question. It took a moment before she understood. _Oh no!_

'Oh no. No, no, no!' She shaked her head violently from side to side. The blindfold moved, she could now see a tiny bit of light.

'Wait. Let me explain...'

'No amount of explaining could ever explain this, mud boy.'

'Just listen to me, Holly.'

'No, I won't. Not until you let me go.'

Artemis removed the blindfold, but she kept her eyes closed.

'Holly, look at me.' She didn't open her eyes. 'Holly...' Still no reaction from her. 'Goddammit, Holly, just open your eyes and look at me!' Her eyes obedientely opened. _He's never been that mad before..._

'Just let me explain, okay?' Holly closed her eyes again. Artemis sighed, and left the room.

Holly's thoughts were even more confused now. Why Artemis? Why did he do this? Now, it wasn't too hard anymore to know who had been waiting for her in her hall. It would've been Butler, she's sure Artemis could never have hit her hard enough to knock her out. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. But now, she's not too sure about that anymore. She thought Artemis loved her. But you don't cuff people you love to a bed. Why would he do it? Why, why, _why_? She collected the energy and air to scream one more time.

'Artemis!'

She broke down in sobs, but composed herself quickly. She wouldn't want Artemis to see her break down. She'll keep a mask up for him, no matter what. Or, at least, she'll try to.

_D'Arvit, he knows my weaknesses!_

She knew he'd try to play with them to get what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As was to be expected, Artemis came back at one point. Holly had tried some more times to escape, but never succeeded. Not that she thought she would, she knew Artemis too well to have hope of escaping. He sat down on the bed, next to her. She turned her face away, wishing he had left the blindfold on. He started to plead again.

'Please, Holly, just listen to me.'

Holly threw a kick at him. _Big mistake, Mud boy, not tying my legs to the bed too_.

'You don't understand.'

_That's too bad_. Artemis grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She closed her eyes.

'Holly, come on!' Still no reaction. 'Oh, I know how to make you listen.'

She could sense a smug smile sneaking on his face. That never predicted anything good. She felt his fingers on her wrist, then they were sliding down her arm to her sides.

_D'Arvit, he knows I'm ticklish! _

He only moved his fingers lightly down her sides, but that was already too much for her. She knew he could go on for a long time...

Which is exactly what he did. She tried to withstand, but after ten minutes, she had to give up.

'Okay, okay, I'll listen to you. I'll do anything, but please stop!'

There was a shimmer in Artemis' eyes.

_Why, oh, why did I say that last bit?_

'Anything?' he repeated. 'Even this?'

He leaned towards her. Holly turned her head away.

'No. Definitely not that.'

'That's too bad.' Artemis straightened up. 'Maybe later, though.' Holly just knew he'd find a way to get it. Artemis started explaining. Everytime Holly stopped listening, or just lost her concentration, he'd brush his fingers against her sides.

_Artemis, stop it. I'm not interested in your so-called "explanation"._

She didn't believe much of it. After all, who cuffs someone to the bed? Even worse, who cuffs someone they love to the bed? There was only one thing she believed. That was that he'd hold on to her. Whether it'd mean death, he didn't care. She knew he'd do that. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, ignoring it when she turned her head away, then walked out of the room.

After a few hours, Holly started to get thirsty. Really thirsty. All she could think about was water. She could almost feel it on her skin, cool, wet water, but not in her mouth.

_I guess I'll just have to wait until Artemis gets back here. I doubt I could yell loud enough for him to hear. _

Hopefully he'd come again soon... She closed her eyes and drifted away, dreaming about water, just out of her reach. When the door opened, she woke up. It was Artemis, of course. He sat down beside her again.

'How are you, Holly?'

'Thirsty,' she croaked.

'I'll get you some water.'

_Yes, please. I'd do anything for water. Absolutely anything._

When Artemis walked back in her room, he was carrying a large glass of water. She wanted it so badly... So when he didn't give it to her, she sighed in frustration.

'Give it to me. Now.'

'Not until I get something in return.'

Holly rolled her eyes. 'What?'

'A kiss. A real kiss.'

'No, Artemis. No, no, no, no. Ask something else.'

He raised the glass of water and held it in her sight.

'Are you sure you want this?' he asked teasingly

Holly closed her eyes. He held the glass on her bare arms. She sighed.

_Man, that feels good. I want it, and I want it now!_

'Okay then, fine. But make it quick. And I first want the water.'

Artemis helped her drink some. About halfway down, he took the glass away, saying she could have the rest later. He put the glass on the ground, and laid down next to Holly. He then kissed her, one hand in her hair, one on her waist. She tried to bite on his lip, but he pulled her hair.

'No,' he whispered without taking his lips of hers. 'Be nice, or you won't get the rest.'

Holly pouted. Well, she wanted to, but it didn't work out that way.

_I hope this is over quickly. _She could force her mind into believing she hated him, but she couldn't keep her body from molding to his, nor could she ignore the electricity running through her skin where Artemis touched her.

She tried to kick him. Artemis sighed.

'Strike two. One more and you won't get any more water for this day.'

_I hate you._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he was finally satisfied, he sat up. While he let her drink the rest of the water, he asked:

'Why did you kiss me back?'

_Take a wild guess, Mud boy._

'What, you didn't like it? Fine then, I won't do it anymore.'

'I'm not saying that. It's just...' He sighed. 'I just pretty much forced you to kiss me. I thought you would've ripped my tongue out.'

'Well, Mud boy...' She saw him cringe a bit when she said that. _Good_. '...since you're the one who kidnapped me, and probably the only one who knows where I am, it would be unwise for me to do so, seeing as you'd probably have to go to the hospital, and then who'd take care of me? Of course, you could always let me go.' _I like that idea the most._

'You're absolutely right. I probably overestimated you.' He laughed when she shot up, only to be pulled back down by the cuffs.

_Stupid handcuffs. _

She did kick him, however. Artemis frowned.

'Do that one more time and I'll tie your feet to the bed.'

'Whatever.'

Artemis sighed once again, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. Holly turned her head away in disgust.

_Why does he keep doing that? He's a little perverted Mud boy. Probably he gets turned on by seeing me like this._

Artemis left the room, leaving Holly alone with her confused thoughts.

Because that's what they were, very, very confused. Holly loathed Artemis for keeping her in this situation. She hated him for not freeing him. And she despised him for forcing her to kiss him.

_I did enjoy it, though... And if I'm honest, I wanted it, too._

Okay, okay. She loved it, and wanted him to kiss her again. But then the hate crept back up.

_Are you sure you want to kiss your kidnapper?_

Her thoughts kept spinning in circles, whispering things to her. She wanted to cover her ears, but the handcuffs wouldn't let her. She started fighting against them again, over and over. She felt her skin get sore, bruise, and ultimately break. And yet she continued to fight.

Of course, she had alerted Artemis. The sound of metal banging on wood sent him sprinting towards her.

'What are you doing?' he asked when he saw her. He grabbed her wrists, trying to stop her. He only got covered in her blood.

'I have to stop the bleeding,' he mumbled to himself.

'Then free me, Artemis. Otherwise you won't be able to help me. Please, Artemis, please.. I won't escape, I promise!' Holly pleaded. Artemis shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Holly, but I can't risk that...'

Holly screamed. Artemis quickly clapped his hand over her mouth.

'Are you insane?'

Holly nodded, not able to speak. _But not half as insane as you, Mud boy._

I'm so sorry for this, Holly, but there are important guests down there, and I can't let you reveal yourself. But I do have to do something about your wrists.' As he improvised with some towels, her thoughts raced.

_Who is there? Could it be Foaly? Or some Mud men Artemis has made a deal with? Gods, I hope it's Foaly. _

Artemis placed a piece of tape over her mouth. Holly tried to scream, but only produced mumbling. Her eyes widened in fear.

_I'll never get out!_

'Don't worry, it's only for an hour.' He kissed her forehead and left.

_How do I get out? I don't, I can't. He won't let me go... And he's changing, I can sense it. What will he do next?_

Holly counted the seconds until Artemis came back. He had been gone for exactly 5578 seconds when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She tried to call him, but produced nothing besides mumbling. When the guest walked right past her door, he spoke.

_It's Foaly! Please let him enter this room, please..._

'You're sure you haven't seen her, Artemis?'

'Positive. Do you know where else she could be?'

'No, we haven't got a clue. But we'll keep you updated!'

'That'd be great. Anyway, Foaly, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I have some business to do, and there's someone coming over in ten minutes for whom I have to prepare some things too.'

'Sure, sure. If you see any sign of Holly, please call me. You know the number.'

All this time, Holly was trying to make herself heard. She heard Foaly go down the stairs, and out the door.

_No... I'm over here! Foaly, please come back, I'm right here! How could you miss me? Foaly..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Artemis walked back in the room, this time carrying something to eat. Holly looked at him, full of hate.

_You just took what might be my only chance of escaping away. I hate you. _

He flinched when he saw her look, but carried on walking anyway. He put down the tray, and sat beside her again. Holly didn't care about politeness to your kidnapper, she just wanted Artemis to die. Preferably kill him herself. Throw him in heavy traffic or so.

_You know you'd probably just kill yourself trying to save him. _

So she continued looking daggers at him. Artemis grabbed a corner of the tape, and whispered in her ear:

'This is going to hurt. I'm sorry for that.'

He pulled away the tape. When Holly tried to scream, he pressed his lips on hers, succesfully muffling the sound. She tried to move her head backwards, to free her lips, but he wound his hand back in her hair, and kept her where she was. Before she knew what she was doing, Holly had opened her mouth slightly. When she realised that, she closed it again quickly.

_What's happening to me?_

Artemis broke the kiss once.

'If you promise me you won't scream, I'll stop.'

Holly quickly considered her options.

'Do you promise?'

Holly nodded, she didn't want to speak just yet.

_I still hate you for taking away my only chance of escaping. _

He sat up, straightening his clothes.

'I brought you something to eat.'

The smell of the food made her stomach growl.

_I'm so hungry. Give me the food. Give it to me! _

Artemis smiled when he heared that sound, he'd been right once again.

'I don't want to eat.' She was going to cross Artemis as often as was possible.

'If you don't, I'll make you.' Holly rolled her eyes.

'How?'

'You'll see.' He tried to feed Holly some food. She spat it back at him. It hit him in the face. _Bullseye. _Artemis wiped his face with the blanket on her bed.

'Aren't you ever going to give up? You know it's useless.'

_I'll give up when I'm free._

Artemis sighed. She knew he was dying to have her, but he'd never have that. He fed her again, this time placing his hand over her mouth. Still, she spat it out, against his hand.

_Good. He's getting angry now. Let's push him a little bit more next time he tries to give me food._

'I'm not sorry. You chose for it yourself,' he said with stone-cold eyes. He fed her once again, but before she could spit it back out, he put tape over her mouth.

'I won't see you suffer because of something like hunger.'

_Oh, so you're the only one allowed to make me suffer? I'd stop, but you know the deal._

Reluctantly, Holly swallowed. She couldn't stand seeing Artemis smile. Yeah, he'd won again. No surprise there. And no need to be smug about it. Next time he'd kiss her, he'd receive a head butt.

It took a long time before the plate was empty. No wonder, Artemis had to repeat the trick with the tape almost every time he tried to make Holly eat. When he tried it the normal way, she just spat it back out. When it was finished, he stroked her hair, and started talking softly to her.

'Why won't you let me in? You know I would never hurt you. I would not let anyone hurt you. We're meant to be together, don't you see, Holly? Once you accept that, it'll all be okay. Don't fight it, love. Once you stop fighting, I can let you go. Isn't that what you want? I need you to stay with me, and I know you need that too. If only you'd just admit it...'

He continued stroking her hair, staring absently in the distance.

_He's an ass, but I do think he's got a point. And I like him stroking my hair, it feels pretty nice. Oh, come on, Holly, get a grip on yourself. He kidnapped you, period. Start hating him again!_

'Artemis?'

'Yes, Holly?'

'How about you let me go?'

'And risk you escaping? I'm not that stupid.'

_I know you're not. Too bad, actually._

'I promise you I won't escape. But I need to do something.'

'Like what?'

'Walk or so. My legs are sleeping. And my shoulders hurt.'

She looked at him pleadingly. It didn't take long for him to give in.

'Fine then. But I will keep your hands together. Like I said, I can't risk you escaping.'

He revealed a key and did as he'd promised. Holly stood up, legs trembling. Artemis supported her, otherwise she probably would've fallen right away. He walked her to the window, holding the chain between her cuffs in his hand, so she wouldn't wander too far away.

_He certainly is smarter than he looks. Hmpf._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a while, Holly had seen it. She really had wanted to walk, but she also had wanted to try and run. She turned to Artemis.

'Artemis, I...'

That's all she could say, because he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately.

_Oops. Why now? Should've kept my mouth shut. He was perfectly unaware of me until I said something._

Holly's first reaction was to back off, but that's hard if you can't use your hands. She relaxed all her muscles, thus becoming dead weight. Artemis frowned.

'Holly, it's your decision. We can either do this here, or on the bed. And who knows what could happen there.'

Holly looked in his eyes, and saw what he meant. She couldn't believe it. Her Arty had changed from one moment to another in a cold-hearted kidnapper.

_And who knows what else._

Of course she'd chosen the window. But after a moment, Artemis decided he did want to go on the bed. He pulled the chain with him, thus forcing her to come along. She tried to persuade him not to do it. He wouldn't listen.

'No, please, Artemis! Please don't. I'll do anything, but please don't do this. Please...'

She sobbed a few times, then Artemis slapped her in the face.

'Get a grip on yourself.'

He pushed her on the bed. _No, no, no, no!_ He got his key out again, and cuffed her hands back to where they'd been all the time. _Please gods, no... _ Holly slowly got in some sort of shock. _This can't be happening, certainly not to me! _He kissed her again. The first time he'd done that, it had been soft and full of love. This kiss was rough and demanding. Holly knew he'd take whatever he wanted now. As she slowly drifted away, she forgot all about the new, stone-cold Artemis who was on top of her.

She must've fallen asleep somehow. When she opened her eyes, Artemis was gone. He did leave her a note. She stretched her neck to read it.

"I'm so, so sorry for what I did. Can you please try to forgive me?"

_Not in my liftetime, Mud boy. You really screwed up now._

She looked at her clothes and winced. There wasn't much left of them. Also, there were red marks on her body from Artemis' nails. God knows how they came there.

_How could he do this to me? And why?_

She wanted to wrap her arms around her chest, but those damned handcuffs wouldn't let her. So instead, she pulled her knees to her chin. She heard footsteps and quickly closed her eyes.

Yet again, Artemis came in. She didn't understand how he still had the nerve to sit down next to her. She kept her eyes closed, even when he started apologizing.

'I'm sorry, Holly.'

_Yeah, I bet you are. Perverted little Mud boy. I knew it turned you on to see me like this._

'I don't know why I did it. I just did. And I'm so, so sorry, you have to believe me, Holly! Please, can you forgive me?'

_Not even in your wildest dreams._

She spat at him. He got mad again, but composed himself.

'I'll be back later. Please think about it.'

He bent forward to kiss her forehead, but hesistated. Holly braced herself.

_It's headbutt time..._

Smiling a bit, Artemis grabbed a handful of hair on the back of her head.

'You surely didn't think I'm stupid enough to let you give me a headbutt?'

_D'Arvit! Either Mud boy's telephatic, or he knows me too well._

He kissed her forehead and walked.

Oh, he always returned. Nothing could keep him from her. He could spend a few hours talking to her, and even more hours watching her while she silently pleaded with him.

_Let me go, you can't keep me here! I don't want to stay... Please, Artemis!_

'Just say you forgive me, Holly. Please.

_Or else what? You're going to beat me? Bring it on._

'I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry!'

She turned her head away. He sighed. This had happened before. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, but she simply closed her eyes. Artemis' teeth clenched together.

'Shall we also repeat the last bit?' he asked through them.

_Uh oh..._

He tickled her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This was starting to get really annoying. So she opened her eyes. She just wanted him to stop tickling her, and so he did.

'Do you forgive me?'

_Guess._

When she refused to answer, he tickled her again. She could see he enjoyed it. After a while, he reluctantly stopped.

'Do you forgive me, Holly?'

'Never.'

'Oh well. I can always try to change your mind, can't I?'

_Great. What will he come up with now?_

He kissed her, like the first time. One hand in her hair, one on her waist. She was broken by now, she kissed him back without thinking about it.

Yeah, he'd cracked her completely now, could've asked or done anything to her. But he didn't take advantage of that, to Holly's surprise.

_I'm sure I'd do anything now. I hate him so much for doing this to me..._

If only he didn't leave her all the time. When he was with her, at least she wasn't alone. She had gotten scared of the room. And she could see it when he had a new plan thought out for her. Her fear couldn't match the relief of knowing.

_Artemis, come back. Something's in this room, and it wants me. I can't defend myself, you'll have to do that for me._

It was like he'd heard that silent plea, because at that moment he came in, carrying a bag.

'Holly, I have to go.'

_No!_ What? Why? _You can't leave me here!_

'I keep losing my temper around you.' He gestured to the damaged clothes she still wore. 'And I need some time away from you. You're like a drug to me, and I need to have a clear mind.'

'You can't go! What will you do with me?' _Let me go?_

'That's why I brought this.' He started getting things out of the bag. 'This should be enough for about two days, I guess.'

'Clever, Mud boy. But how will I eat or drink if I can't use my hands?'

'I'll free one hand for you.' He clicked the handcuff open with his key. Holly grabbed his tie and kissed him, curling her now free arm and legs around him.

_Please stay. Please, Artemis. Just stay... _

He allowed that for a few minutes, then shook her off. He kissed her, on the mouth this time, and left.

'Goodbye, Holly.'

It'd been a day and a half since Artemis had left. Holly got more anxious by the minute.

_Just because nothing has been coming to get me yet doesn't mean it's not planning too. I'm not safe here. I'm sure something has happened to Artemis, he's never coming back!_

She still had about half her supplies. Who knew when Mud Boy was coming back? She wanted him to come back, she needed him to come back. She realised that Artemis had been right all along. He needed her, and she needed him. They really were meant to be together. But she knew that it would never happen, not after this. She fought with the remaining cuff. Like the other times, she accomplished nothing. She had just decided to take a nap when she heard a car. Her heart jumped.

_Artemis!_

She still loved him, even after all he'd done to her.

_Love does things for reasons reason itself cannot understand._

She sat on her bed, waiting for what would come. Fearing it, but also knowing she'd pull herself through it.

_How could I not? I have to take care of the little one down there..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Artemis stormed in the room. Holly couldn't act like she wasn't glad to see him, because she was.

_Now I'm safe again. Well, as safe as I can be like this. But I won't tell him about the baby... Not until it's absolutely neccessary. Who knows what he'll do?_

He hadn't even taken the time to take off his jacket, she saw.

'Holly! Are you okay? I should never have left you.'

'I'm fine, Artemis. Now, I would be even more fine when you'd get the last handcuff off too.'

He was so glad about seeing her again, he didn't even react to that.

'Does your stomach hurt?' he informed.

'No, why?'

'Then why is your hand on there?'

Holly looked down and realised he was right.

_I guess I want to protect the baby..._

'I don't know, I just had to put my hand somewhere.'

'You're sure you're fine?' he asked, looking really worried.

'I am, Artemis. Stop worrying about me, that doesn't suit kidnappers.'

He also didn't react to that comment. He walked to her, and kissed her passionately. She let him, she missed him too. But she couldn't resist. She pulled quite some strands of his hair out. He didn't notice it.

Eventually, he had to break the kiss. Holly was out of breath, and so was Artemis. He stroked her hair back from her forehead, smiling.

'I missed you.'

_I missed you too._

'I missed the key you have.'

He rolled his eyes.

'You'll never give up, won't you?'

_No. I want to have this baby while I'm free._

She merely sighed. That was answer enough.

'Your hand is on your stomach again,' Artemis pointed out.

Holly sighed again. _I'll have to watch that._

'You sure you're not in pain?'

'I'm not, Artemis. Get over it.'

'Okay then.' He didn't look convinced.

He took the supplies she had left, and cleaned them away. Holly was sad to see him go, again. She'd been alone for too long, even though it had barely been 2 days. But she cheered up again when he walked back in the room, carrying food and coffee.

'I thought you deserved something..' he explained without looking at her.

_Uh oh. No coffee, please not. I've heard about this..._

And, sure enough, the coffee was the first thing he gave her. The smell made her retch, and that nearly made her drop it. She did spill some. Artemis quickly took the cup away.

'That wasn't such a good idea. D'you maybe want something to eat?'

'No, not now.'

'Holly, I know something's wrong.'

'Nothing's wrong.'

'You're lying.'

_D'Arvit. It's so annoying, to have a genius as your kidnapper..._

'I'm not.' Stubborn as hell, that's her. All the time.

'You are. And I'll prove it.'

He walked out quickly, undoubtedly getting a liar detector.

When he came back, he wasn't carrying one, however.

'What were you doing?'

'None of your business.'

It confused Holly how quickly Artemis could turn into stone-cold again. She wanted him to be mad, irritated, yes. But not to be cold. She remembers all too clearly what he did to her the last time... Her hand dropped to her stomach, but she managed to stop it. She now knew why pregnant women touched their stomachs all the time. It's just instinct, they want to protect their baby. But they didn't have to deal with Artemis...

_I hope this will work. If he hurts my baby, I swear to the Gods I'll kill him._

'Would you please stop doing that?'

'Do what?'

She punched him, and heard his nose crack.

_Oh no! I didn't want that. It did feel good... But now he'll be so mad at me..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He came back, furious as hell. She could see her wanted to hurt her too. She made herself small, hoping he would forgive her.

_You know him too well for that. Of course he won't._

He got his key out of his pocket. His nose was clearly broken, but the blood didn't pour out anymore. She hid her hand, but he yanked her arm so violently that he'd break it if she didn't co-operate. He clicked her wrist once more in the handcuff. She really hated those things, they allowed him to have complete control over her. But here she was, helpless again... What could she do? He sat down on top of her. She could see the mad look in his eyes. He wanted her pain, he needed her pain. He bowed down to whisper something in her ear.

'How will you like this, I wonder.'

_Do I want to know what he's about to do?_

He ripped her top even more, scratching her skin. She yelped. It wasn't enough.

Like a hungry animal, he kissed her, his lips bruising hers. They were hard as stone. She didn't like this, she didn't like it at all. So she fought against him with all her strength. She tried to kick him. She managed to bite him. She wriggled her knee under him, and threw him off. He came back, like a puppy on a leash. He whispered again in her ear.

'I could make you more helpless, more vulnerable. And there's no one here to stop me...'

_Gods, he's really going mad! I pushed him too far... Why, oh why did I have to do this?_

She couldn't help but compare this Artemis to the other Artemis, the one she did love. She hated this one. If hate could destroy anyone, it would have destroyed him and leave nothing.

He kissed her again, rough and demanding. She bit him again, it was the only thing she could do. She tasted blood, but she didn't know from who it was. He pressed her wrists against the wall, and her body against the bed.

_Will he rape me again? I'm, after all, an easy target..._

He pulled her hair. She yelped again. Her head jerked backwards. He stroked her neck, abandoning her wrists.

'How easily I could make you suffer...'

She swallowed noisily. He wouldn't do that, certainly not!

_Are you sure? You also thought he wouldn't rape you..._

He wrapped his fingers around her neck and smiled. There was blood on his lips, she noticed. Probably there's some on hers too. He squeezed the tiniest bit. Her breathing accelerated. He laughed.

'Not yet. But give me time... I will be able to do this.'

He left her, forgetting to kiss her on the forehead.

_D'Arvit, why did I punch him?That was the worst idea ever. Definitely._

Holly still tasted blood in her mouth. She knew she shouldn't have bitten him, but she feels glad she did it anyway. Only problem is, that she was as helpless now as she had been from the beginning. She struggled against the handcuffs, knowing it wouldn't help her a bit. She still had to try... If there was even a minor chance of escaping, she would try it. She wondered when Artemis would find out about the baby. And how he would react. In this state, he'd probably slice her stomach open. She winced when she thought that.

_I do hope he lets me go, but there's not such a great chance of that. I seriously doubt it. I guess he knows everything about pregnancy anyway._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following morning, Holly was getting thirsty again. And, luckily, Artemis came back pretty quickly.

'Artemis, I need something to drink.' No need to be polite.

He walked out of the room without a word. She sighed.

_I might consider it anyway. He's mad, and me being impolite would only make it worse._

He came back with a glass of water. Nothing about a trade this time, he just gave it to her. She drained it. In the mean time, Artemis just stared out the window, not saying anything.

'I'm sorry, Artemis. I didn't want to break your nose, it just happened. I'm sorry.'

Nothing. He kept on staring. Holly now understood why Artemis had been so impatient with her, she had the urge herself to force him to look at her.

_If I could, I would. But I can't._

She felt like she could throw up at any moment.

'Hello, Artemis? Please respond. Earth to Mud boy!'

Oops. Holly really started to feel sick now. She kicked him softly.

'I'm going to puke. You might want to move.'

She could see he didn't believe her.

'I'm freaking serious. Just let me...'

That was the farthest she could come, because she threw up at that moment. Artemis sprang up.

'You weren't lying.' He sounded surprised.

'Why would I lie about that?'

_Uh oh..._

She was sick again.

_I don't know how other women do this..._

Artemis held her hair behind her head. Holly smiled for a moment when she realised Artemis would have to clean up the mess she made. Then she felt another wave come up.

After what felt like hours, Holly could stop. She slowly sat up again, tears springing in her eyes when her shoulders objected.

'Is it over now?' Artemis asked.

Holly nodded. _I think so. Please, let it be over. _She didn't dare to open her mouth just yet.

Artemis wiped her sweaty face with the towel he brought, in case she would spill water.

'Are you sure you're not sick?'

She nodded again.

'I don't believe you.'

_But you never do, Mud boy._

He sat next to her while she recovered a bit.

_I wonder which mood he's in now..._

She saw him look at her clothes. He winced visibly. When his gaze moved upwards, Holly shuddered a bit. She couldn't stand his intense staring. It felt like he was caressing her. His eyes lingered on her wrists. They were raw and red, covered in healing wounds. She could see he hated to see her like this.

_It's your own fault, you made me like this. But now I at least know you're not mad..._

She sighed.

'What is it?' Artemis asked worried.

'Nothing. Why?'

'Oh, never mind.'

He didn't move much. Holly let her thoughts wander. There was one question that kept coming up.

_Why did he do this? Why does he keep me here if he clearly hates it?_

It kept coming back until Holly got crazy. She decided to ask it. What had she got to lose anyway?

'Artemis?'

He got out of his trance.

'Yes, Holly?'

'Why do you keep me here? I know you hate it... Sometimes you do, at least. Can you please give me some clarity?'

Artemis sighed.

'You don't know what you're asking.'

'I do know what I'm asking.'

'You don't want to know.'

'Then why would I ask?'

'You really shouldn't...'

'Artemis, just answer the damn question!' _Please?_

**A/N: I know most people don't like this fic. If you don't, then don't read it, that's my advice. I don't need more reviews just telling me you don't like the fic. If you have ideas on how to improve it, I'm always happy to hear them. And no, I don't have that much fun writing this. It just keeps demanding to be written – there's nothing else to do but write the fic. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Artemis gave in, and started explaining.

'You know how I feel about you. It's probably hard not to know it. But do you also know how much I need you? I don't think you can even begin to understand. I need you, Holly, I need you so much. Especially now, since Mother died.'

Holly gasped. _Angeline died?_

'When she died, I just went insane. I think you and her are the only ones keeping me a nice boy, and now she went. You are the only one left, Holly, but you don't manage to keep me nice by yourself. You keep me like that a lot of the time, but not always. And so, when Mother died, I decided to have you all for myself. To proof everyone that I could do it. They all said it wasn't right, me loving you this way. And you love me too, don't deny it. I got so tired of them all. Now, you're away from their influence. Oh, they don't like it, they're still searching for you, but there's nothing they can do.'

'So now, you're here, and I can't really believe I did it. I know I have complete control over you. I know how much you hate to have the control out of your own hands. But you just have to do it sometimes, Holly.'

He stroked her cheek.

'I'm helping you with that. Don't you see? It's for your own good. But sometimes I do wish I could let you defend yourself against me. Look what I did.' He gestured at her clothes. 'I hate myself for doing that, but I love the way that the power makes me feel. My problem is, I get used to the hate, but I want more power. I can't and won't let you go, Holly, not now. Especially not now. You'd probably run away and never talk to me again. So now, you're my property.'

He smiled his evil grin.

'And I can do whatever I want with you.'

He ran a finger over her stomach.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It'd been a week since Artemis' explanation. Holly was still trying to let it sink in. Angeline died? How? Why? The last time she'd seen her, Angeline had been fine. Yeah, they had just cured her of a very bad case of Opal... But besides that, she was _fine_. Holly started counting. She'd been in Artemis' possession for about 2 weeks now. Technically, Angeline could've died in that time. She abandoned the subject Angeline, and promptly thought of her friends. They were still searching for her... But she knew they would never find her. The thought of her friends, trying to find her, made her sick.

_Great. Not again..._

She threw up. Holly really didn't know how other women handled morning sickness, she had to puke every single day. She looked at her belly.

_Baby, you really should stay low for a little. Artemis is getting suspicious..._

Then, she noticed something.

_Oh no. I'm screwed._

Artemis ran in the room, laptop in his hand. He'd clearly been researching things.

'Holly, when was your last period?'

'Artemis, you so can't ask that!'

'I can, and I am. When was your last period?'

Holly thought quickly. _I'm surprised he hasn't thought of that before. All my symptoms are typical for pregnancy. Anyway, maybe I can fool him. I wonder how much he knows about it..._

'We fairies only get periods once a year,' she lied swiftly. 'I had mine about four months ago.' Artemis looked surprised.

'How do you know you're pregnant then?'

'We feel the baby when it's in the womb.'

That was true. That's how she knew.

'Aha. And you'd tell me, right? If you felt a baby?'

'Of course I would, Artemis.'

_Not even if my life depended on it._

'How did your belly get bigger?'

_D'Arvit! He noticed it._

'I don't know.'

'I do.'

_Of course you do._

He unlocked one of her wrists. _Why did you do that?_

'You have appendicitis, don't you?'

'What? No! How could I?' _Should've taken that lifeline..._

'Why can't you?'

'We don't have an appendix.'

'Got you!'

He placed his hand on hers, effectively keeping it on her belly.

'You're pregnant, aren't you?'

Holly tried to deny it.

'I'm not. I haven't had sex in ever!'

Artemis scraped his throat.

'You sure?'

Holly closed her eyes.

'I was just trying to forget that. Thanks, Artemis!'

'It is possible.'

'I just said I'd tell you if it was.'

_Why won't he leave it alone?_

'You've lied to me more than once.'

He pushed her hand down. Further and further, until she started fearing for the baby. _Leave my baby alone! _She tried to pull her hand away, but didn't succeed. She started fighting the remaining cuff, also without much succes. Artemis watched her with an amused look on his face.

_Like I said before,I bet you get turned on by seeing me struggle._

'You're pregnant.' It was a statement, not a question.

'I'm not.'

He wrapped his fingers around her neck.

'You're lying. You are pregnant.'

'Why would I lie?'

He squeezed, blocking her airpipe.

'Just admit it, and I'll let you breathe.'

_Could he kill me? _She looked in his eyes. The mad look was back. _Definitely._

'It's obvious, Holly.'

She had almost no air left. Black spots started dancing in front of her eyes. Then, he tickled her, so hard that he left bruises. She wanted air, she needed air. The tickling didn't distract her from the lack of air, it only emphasized it. _For the baby..._

She nodded. He released his grip, but kept his fingers on her neck anyway.

'See. That wasn't so hard, right?'

She nodded, just to annoy him. He rolled his eyes.

'Don't be childish, Holly.'

He placed his hand on hers again, twisting his fingers through hers. He ignored her attempts to pull her hand away.

'That's our baby in there.'

_It's not ours, it's mine. It'll never be yours..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a month now since Artemis found out about the baby. Holly was still his prisoner, much to her own dislike. Her belly had grown quite a bit, it was impossible to miss it now. Everyone could see she was pregnant. Artemis couldn't talk about anything else but the baby.

_But it never was ours. It's mine, nothing more._

Holly pulled herself up a bit. The wounds on her wrists had healed, the baby had strong magic. Her own had run out a long time ago, thanks to Artemis. The baby kicked her for the first time. Or at least, she thought it kicked her. Holly smiled.

'It's alright, little one. Mom will take care of you.'

She felt the kicking sensation again, like it had heard her. She continued to talk soothingly to it.

Artemis was on her bed again, stroking her belly without knowing it. Holly could see he was trying to fit some pieces together. When he was done thinking, he started asking her questions.

'How long do fairy pregnancies usually take?'

'About nine months, just like human pregnancies.'

'How big is the baby when it's born?'

'Usually about twenty-five centimetres.'

'Are there any complications you know of?'

'Nope.'

'Do you know...'

'Artemis, stop interrogating me and tell me what you found out!'

'According to my sources, there are hybrids known. But, here's the big thing: Just fairy father and human mother. The pregnancy usually lasts about nine months, just like normal ones. But the babies are usually between 35 and 40 centimetres. I don't know if you could keep such a baby in your womb...'

_Great. Now that's making me feel good._

'Humans gain about 40 centimetres, one for each week. Fairies gain about twenty, a half for each week. I think you'll turn out to be thirty or so.'

He got a measuring tape and measured her stomach.

'You gained 7.5 already...' He clearly was worried.

_Oh, woohoo. Mud boy's worried. For my sake, I hope he figures out what to do._

'Artemis, I have a brilliant plan.'

'What?'

'Well, seeing as I can't go anywhere now, and seeing that it would be better for me anyway to stay here, you might as well get me out of the cuffs.'

_It really would be better to stay... But I would escape. Definitely._

'I know you'd try to escape anyway. However, this might be a good compromise.' He clicked one of the handcuffs open.

_Why won't he fall for it?_

She felt the kicking feeling again, and Holly winced, automatically reaching for her belly.

'What is it?' Artemis asked.

'Nothing, the baby just kicked me.' _I think. But seeing as babies don't kick until halfway through the pregnancy, I think something's going wrong inside. Will Artemis know?_

'I won't let anything harm you,' Artemis vowed, curling his fingers in a fist.

When Holly found out what he was planning to do, she turned around, lying on her stomach.

'No, Artemis! Don't hurt him!'

'Why not? If he hurts you, I'll hurt him.' The mad look was back.

_I've got to be careful..._

'No. It's my... our baby. A little you. You surely wouldn't want to kill that?'

Artemis hesistated.

'If something hurts you, I'll kill it.'

'Then go ahead. But think about this: You hurt me too by keeping me here.' _I bet you didn't think of that._

Artemis slowly uncurled his fist.

'And,' Holly continued, 'I'll personally kill everyone who even touches my baby.'

Something in her voice made Artemis believe her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been quite the three months for Holly and Artemis. He hadn't dared to threaten the baby again. Or at least, not when Holly could hurt him. Holly had tried again and again to escape, but by now it became difficult for her to walk. Her belly was really big now. Artemis always eyed it carefully when he was with her. He paid special attention to the stretch marks, even though Holly didn't have a clue what he found so interesting about it. While the baby grew and grew, it kicked Holly more frequently, or caused her pain in other ways. She always had to talk Artemis out of hurting the baby. She didn't know who he loved more, her or the baby. He was such a narcissist, she's sometimes sure he loves the baby more, much more. But then, when she got a particularly painful kick, and he wanted to kill the baby again, she was sure he loved her more. Her hands had both been in the cuffs that time.

He measured her stomach again.

'28.5 today. I think you're going to burst soon.'

_That does not sound good._

'Burst?'

'I mean that you'll have the baby soon.'

'But I've only been pregnant for about 4 months! That can't be good.'

'I hope it is. Otherwise, we're not in such a good position. I don't have a hospital in this house.'

_Really? It's big enough for that. Even though I don't see that much of it..._

All she'd seen in the 5 months of being Artemis' property was the inside of her room. He had made it specially for her, everything she needed was present.

'And you surely can't take me to one?'

'No. Firstly, they'd be quite surprised to see an elf. Secondly, I don't think they'd be that happy to see someone who's handcuffed and gagged.'

'Gagged?'

'Come on, Holly. Never saw someone giving birth before? You can't exactly ignore the noise they make.'

'How will you deal with Butler then?' _Please, Gods, let him stay here. And let him hear me._

'I'm about to send him on a mission. Somewhere far away. I was thinking about Asia.'

'Doesn't even Butler know I'm here?'

'No, he doesn't.'

'How long are you planning on hiding this from him?'

'How about until one of us is dead?'

'You can't do that. Think about the noise the baby will make!'

'That's why I'm not going to keep him here.'

_What?!?_

'Artemis, it'll be my baby. You can't keep him away from me!'

'And what are you planning to do about it?' Holly literally felt the air around Artemis get cold. She would've punched him, but this was one of the times both her hands were cuffed.

'How about I'll kick your ass?'

'Yeah, right.' He laughed. 'There's no way you could do that.'

Holly tried to convince Artemis to let the baby stay with her.

'A newborn needs its mother.'

'It can do with its father too.'

'You don't like to see me suffer.'

'Imagine how much you'd suffer if they found you.'

_I'm imagining. And there's no suffering..._

'Remember the mothermilk? What will you do about that?'

'If it's neccessary, I'll get it out myself.'

Holly cringed back from that idea. He smiled his evil grin.

'You're still my property, Holly Short. Remember that I can do everything I want?'

Holly swallowed. _Not again... _She could see the idea forming in his head. He'd given her new clothes, but she knew they wouldn't stay whole in the next hour. He ripped her dress apart. At that moment, she felt something hot and wet between her legs.

'Artemis, my water just broke!'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

'Yeah, right, Holly.'

'It did!' She was panicky now.

'You can't convince me.'

_No, you want to rape me so badly, I guess._

'Then look for yourself!' She felt a contraction, or at least, she thought that was it, come up. She promised herself to make as much noise as possible. Artemis sneaked a peek.

'Wow, Holly, you told the truth. Again.'

'Duh, Artemis!'

'I'll be right back, I have to send Butler away.'

He placed a piece of tape over Holly's mouth and hurried away.

_Sigh. He knows me too well. _Then the contraction really hit. _Or he just knew about this..._ She moaned.

About fifteen minutes later, Artemis returned.

'Butler's gone. You can scream all you like.'

_Completely unaware of the world around him._

Holly looked daggers at Artemis.

'No need for that. I just did you a favour.'

_How, by making sure no one notices me? Ghee, thanks, Artemis. All I ever wanted. Not._

She tried to get Artemis' attention, and finally managed to. He really wasn't paying attention, otherwise he would've noticed it a lot earlier. It frustrated Holly. A lot. Artemis pulled the tape off her mouth.

'What?'

'I couldn't scream unless you took that off, smartass.'

'Haha, funny.' Sarcastic, very sarcastic. 'Did you have another contraction?'

'Nope.' _And even if I did, I wouldn't have told you. Yeah, this is my baby, but women have been doing this a long time, I should know what to do._

A few hours later, Holly was panting. Busy trying to pretend she was in a lot of pain. But, to be honest, it wasn't as bad as she was pretending. She was grateful for her time in the LEP, because she'd learned to withstand pain there. However, the contractions did slowly get more painful. And they followed quicker. But she was glad that, whatever she was doing, or wherever she was, she could still piss Artemis off. He lifted her dress to see how far she was, but she kicked him.

'What?'

'Don't even think about it.'

'I need to see when you can start pushing.'

You're not allowed to. Maybe I would give you permission if you got me out of these handcuffs...'

_Yeah, right. Get me out, and I'm off._

He clicked them open. Both of them, for once. He clearly didn't think she could do much now. He'd forgotten that she was a LEPrecon. Holly waited until the next contraction had passed. Then she kicked Artemis in the chest, and ran for it.

She should've kicked harder, but she couldn't do that. This was still her Artemis, the one she loved. Also, the contractions ate a lot of her energy. She had reached the stairs, on trembling legs, when she heard Artemis get up and started going after her. She half ran, half fell of the stairs in her haste to get away. Preferably before the next contraction would hit. _Because then, I won't be going anywhere until it's over._ She became anxious, which wasn't good. Fear would've given her adrenaline, and gods, she needed adrenaline now. She had almost reached the front door. She was stretching her hand toward the door handle when the next contraction, that she had been dreading, hit. Holly collapsed on the floor, where Artemis found her. _No... I was so close..._ He lifted her up, and dragged her to the couch in the living room, where she spent the night giving birth to a daughter.

She fell asleep, exhausted. She barely noticed Artemis, laying the baby in his old cradle. All she could do is sleep. She didn't even worry, for the first time since she'd been here, about the next day. When she woke up, she immediately spotted the cradle. A tiny smile played around the corners of her mouth. He did love them both. He really did. But he didn't know how to deal with that any other way than this... So, even though it hurted her so much, she would have to go. And never see Artemis again... Her heart broke, but she didn't pay much attention to that. She couldn't, she would wake Artemis. She got her daughter out of the cradle, and held her in her arms. She'd always known the perfect name.

'I'll call you Diane.'

Diane opened her eyes, recognising her name. Holly looked around, not seeing Artemis. She heard him snoring loudly in his bedroom. Quickly, but quietly, Holly got out of the house. She knew where to go. Tara was closest, so she started walking to there, Diane in her arms. When she was about half a kilometre far away, she turned around, eyes filling with tears.

_Whatever you did to me, I can't hate you. I love you... Now more than ever. But it's for the best. I'm so sorry, Artemis... I love you._

**(Rachael, question for you. Make new chapter for the last paragraph, or leave it in chapter 14?)**

Flashbacks of her time with Artemis came back while she was walking. After a day, she finally reached Tara. She didn't know why Artemis never came after her. Maybe he didn't notice it yet... The officer at Tara nearly got a stroke when he saw her.

'You're miss Holly Short, aren't you? You've been missing for almost half a year!'

'Yes, I am. Can you please contact Foaly for me?' Holly asked, tired.

'Of course, Miss.'

Holly sat down, relieved. This was the end of the whole mess... She just didn't know whether to be glad or cry. She looked at Diane. Instinctively she knew that she would be everything Holly'd ever have left from Artemis. Tears spilled over and covered her face when she realised she'd never see Artemis again.

**A/N: Yeah, this was it, people. Hope you liked it, but if you didn't, you probably would've given up reading already. If so, well, maybe you'll like my next fanfics more, because there will be more. Oh, that sounds scary. XD. And if you did like it, and sticked with it until the end, thanks for reading. And thanks for all the reviews. Like stated before, I don't need any more flames, but I can still use constructive crit, so if you have some, please review. Thanks in advance!**

**See you later,**

**Meova**


End file.
